The present invention relates to an electronic device such as an IC tag for identifying an object in a non-contact manner, and more particularly to an electronic device mounting thereon a transponder, which wirelessly sends out an identification number, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-222540 discloses a non-contact type semiconductor tag, which has a spherical-shaped semiconductor chip connected with a dipole high frequency antenna, as an example of a conventional semiconductor tag (IC tag) making use of a high frequency to transmit information stored in a memory section within its semiconductor chip to an external reader-writer. In this IC tag, the antenna is mechanically mounted to the spherical-shaped semiconductor chip by means of solder.
The above-described IC tag, in which a dipole antenna is soldered to a spherical-shaped semiconductor, is found to cause the following problems. When the dipole antenna is connected to the spherical-shaped semiconductor, a free end portion of the dipole antenna and a connection portion of the spherical-shaped semiconductor need to be positioned relative to each other. The spherical-shaped semiconductor, however, requires a complicated procedure for determining the connection position, which makes it difficult to perform easy and economic positioning.
Further, an integrated circuit is formed on a side of the spherical-shaped semiconductor and susceptible to influences of external light.
An object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an electronic device with ease.